don't try to leave me
by arissadonna
Summary: italy tries to leave his beloved germany, but what happens when germany snaps? will italy survive this new side of germany? or will he push his luck to far? this is an adopted story. rated M for violence, cursing, and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

germany clicked his pen on his desk. the small workplace was completely silent except for the taps of frustration. the large blond frowned, he couldn't focus. here he was, trying to do his work, and his mind continued to wander. it was the most annoying and distracting damn thing germany had dealt with. and, of course, there was only one reason for this. italy ran past his office door for the fifteenth time that hour. germany sighed, trust the smaller nation to keep him from doing his work. he got up, and peeked into the hall. "hey italy, vhat are you doing?" he asked. the brunette froze, then turned to germany. he was shaking and obviously hiding something behind his back. "oh...i'm just...nothing!" italy chuckle nervously. he then turned, and dashed back to his room.

germany sat back down in his chair. he rubbed his temples, hoping to soothe his growing headache. he closed his eyes as he leaned back. he wondered what italy was doing. he was terrible at hiding things, and was obviously up to something. germany didn't mean to,but he found himself drifting to sleep. he continued to think of the italian boy who was always invading his thoughts. he was practically all germany thought about! germany felt strongly for the smaller nation, but didn't dare tell him. the italian was so overly sensitive, and not to mention straight, that he would end up pushing germany away. as much as he loved him, losing italy would be worse than never confessing.

italy watched as germany fell asleep. he let out a breath of relief, he was almost ready. he was going to leave. this time, he would not back down! he couldn't loose his nerve again... he had noticed germany growing further away. he always caught the usually attentive german glaring at him in frustration. and now, italy would wake up in the middle of the night to find the larger nation gone. this was it, he had to run away. no wait...it wasn't running away if he wasn't wanted, right? italy sighed as he finished packing his belongings in a small suitcase. he thought for a split second about writing a note, but he knew germany wouldn't care.

italy snuck back downstairs, suitcase in hand. he was as quiet as possible, knowing it would be to risky to wake up germany. he took a quick glance in the office to see the large man still sleeping. italy made a break for the front door, eager to stop bieng such a horrible burden. "vhere the hell do you think you are going?!" italy whipped around to see a very angry germany glaring at him. "i...um..." italy whimpered, trying to come up with an excuse. "vhell? answer me!" germany commanded. italy felt it, a dash of courage he never knew he had. he knew he should have kept his god damn moth shut, but he couldn't help the next line that came from his mouth. "i am leaving you."

italy was surprised by his own voice. was that really him? he sounded so cold. germany's eyes grew wide, and his mouth hung open. "vhat did you say?did you say you are leaving me?" germany asked. italy nodded, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "yes."

"n-nien..." germany mumbled softly, obviously in shock. italy than made another very stupid move. he slowly started inching to the door. "NIEN!" germany yelled. the large man started stalking towards italy, jaw tight and eyes as hard as diamonds. his face held nothing but pure wrath and hatred for the person trying to abandon him. italy felt fear pierce through him, he had never seen germany so angry. the blond grabbed italy's hair tightly. germany glared at him, his breath had gone ragged and his shoulders hunched over. "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME!" he screamed at the very frightened nation. germany dragged italy up the stairs. the feminine male let out a shriek of pain every time a body part slammed into the steps, leaving many cuts and bruises. he was now sobbing and blubbering uncontrollably. germany kicked open his bedroom door, and italy was still screaming pathetically. germany flung his friend into his bathroom, not even caring as italy cried out as he landed roughly. he walked up the the little nation, who was looking up at him with fearful honey brown eyes. "you. will. not. leave. me." germany hissed.

italy whimpered at the man towering over him. he suddenly felt a sharp pain across his face. a red mark started forming where germany had back handed him. italy could feel his irritated cheek start to swell as a trickle of blood flowed out of his mouth. "you little bastard", germany growled" i gave you everything! vhy are you trying to leave! you are nothing without me!" he slammed his boot into italy's face. italy screeched as he felt white hot searing pain shoot up his nose. he felt the agony travel through his skull, and felt blood gush out of his nose like a faucet. germany turned, and stormed out. he locked the door behind him, leaving italy all alone.

italy didn't know what to do. germany had never been this furious with him. italy didn't know what to think. so he did the only thing he knew, he curled up on the floor and sobbed. his nose was throbbing horribly, probably broken, but the nation didn't care. it would heal soon anyways. but those words the german shot at him would not. he was right. italy did nothing for germany. he had tried to make italy into a better solider, and was always there to protect him. and all italy did was let him down. and now, italy's worst fears were confirmed. germany hated him.

authors note:

i have adopted this story from ghostwriteres13. and i do not own hetalia. there will be a sequel to this story. and the chapters in this will go into explicit detail, just warning you now.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS ATTEMPTED SUICIDE AND A LITTLE BIT OF LANGUAGE!... just thought you should know. ALSO! i do not own hetalia. the original story belongs to ghostwriteres13, i am just the adoptive mother.

Germany paced in the hallway. He had been thinking about what to do with the italian he had locked up in his bedroom. He knew his brother would come looking for him soon enough. Sure, it was easy to beat romano, but that didn't mean he wanted to deal with him right now. Then there was his own brother. He knew prussia wouldn't rat him out at first, but eventually he would tell someone out of guilt, pressure, or rewards. Germany stopped outside his door, and listened carefully.

Italy rocked back and forth as he sobbed. He didn't know why germany was doing this to him. Why did he just keep him locked up like this? If germany hated him this much, italy would only be willing to go for his sake. What had italy done wrong this time? Italy let out a yelp when germany slammed the bathroom door open. He stared up at the blond, tears never seeming to run out. "I...i'm sorry," italy whimpered. "No you aren't," germany said harshly, "don't lie to me." He sent italy an icy glare.

Despite himself, italy couldn't push away his old habit. The brunette flung himself at germany, grabbing his shirt. "Please don't be mad at me!" italy wailed. Germany's gloved fist made contact with italy's cheek. Italy crumpled to the ground, feeling the sharp sting of a new cut. "Don't touch me," germany hissed. He looked at his ally like he was the most disgusting piece of shit he had ever laid eyes on. "And don't tell me you're sorry. I hate liars." he gave him one more nasty look before storming out. Germany locked the door behind him, and smoothed his hair back. He walked back to his office to get his work done, free from distraction this time.

Italy once again curled up into a sad little ball. _He hates me...he always has...i am nothing but a weak fool dragging him down...he hates me even though i...i..._ italy chocked back a sob. He loved the german so much. Ever since he took him in as an ally, he felt his feelings for germany fed him, let him sleep in his bed, and let him cook for him. they had so many good memories together. But it was all pointless! Germany had always overlooked his affections, choosing to ignore them. Why does it have to end like this?

Italy cried until he felt like he could no more. He slowly felt his strength return, but he felt so...empty. like a little shell that was carelessly thrown away and rejected. He numbly walked up the large tub, and turned it on. He blankly stared at the rising water, his usual happy smile now set in a grim line. He turned off the tub after it filled up, and stepped in clothes and all. he sat down, and let out a shaky breath. he dunked his head underwater. Italy thought of all the people he was leaving. _his fratello...japan...big brother france...germany_. Italy gritted his teeth, letting his rarely used anger take control. Screw that bastard! What was the point of staying prisoner to a man who would never return his feelings!? He didn't need that son of a bitch, he was escaping without his help this time!

Italy decided it was now or never. He said his prayers and good byes in his head, hoping for forgiveness. he steeled his nerves, and took a large breath. water immediately sliced down his throat, heading for his delicate lungs. the liquid burned the inside of his throat, rubbing the unprotected insides raw. he felt his lungs painfully fill up with something that didn't belong. Italy could see large black bubbles take over his vision as he tried not to struggle to much. He happily slipped away.

Germany heard the water running, and frowned. Was italy taking a bath? He didn't think the emotional italian's number one priority would be bieng clean right now. He heard the water stop, and listened carefully for singing. He knew anytime italy cleaned himself, he would sing just to be cheerful. But all he heard was an odd silence. He walked into his room, and knocked at the bedroom door. "italy?" he called. He heard no reply, and made quick work unlocking the door. He rushed into the room to see a full tub with a face down italy floating in it. Germany froze for one second, unable to process what was happening. He quickly got a grip on the situation, and yanked italy out of the bathtub. "nien..." he hissed. Germany started CPR on the body.

Germany pushed down on italy's chest roughly, trying to force the water into his lungs and restart his heart. he tipped the younger nation's head back, and blew air into his lungs. Germany tried this process repeatedly, his pace getting more and more desperate. Italy still wasn't moving. "NIEN!" germany yelled. He pounded his fist into Italy's chest, causing the brunette to suddenly sit up. Italy coughed the water from inside of him while desperately trying to get air past his raw throat and aching lungs. Once he was done, he looked up to see concerned blue eyes staring at him. Germany suddenly slammed italy into the wall. He was absolutely furious, eyes hardening and giving off a freezing glare. "vhy did you try to kill yourself!?" germany growled. Italy's head was spinning from the lack of air,confusion, and the wall. He couldn't concentrate, and his eyes were tearing up horribly, making his head feel fuzzy. "Please italy," germany said in a commanding tone, "answer me..."


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING! CONTAINS RAPE! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE! i do not own hetalia or this story line

The order bounced around in italy's mind. Germany wanted to know why he just tried to kill himself. Well,wasn't it obvious? But germany looked so concerned and confused, he must not shook his head slightly, germany was bright, he must know why italy kept on trying to leave him. "y-you hate me..." Italy whimpered,deciding to clarify. oh, how he wished he hadn't.

Germany slammed his lips onto italy's. Italy was shocked, unable to respond properly. Germany continued his assult, only stopping to get small gasps of air. He had an easier time getting italy's heart to respond than getting his lips to. "g-germany!" italy spluttered between kisses, "p...please, don...don't!" Germany ignored him, and his hands traveled to his chest. He made quick work of shirt, practically tearing it off the younger nation. "N-no! germany no!" italy screeched. He flailed around uselessly, accidental slapping the germany. Germany picked up italy, and flung him over his shoulder.

Italy started to bawl when he hit germany. He didn't mean to, it was an accident! But before he could beg for forgiveness, he was thrown over the taller man's shoulders. Germany carried a sobbing italy into the bedroom, mind focused on one thing. He threw the italian on the bed,and climbed ontop of him. No matter how much italy struggled, he couldn't get away. Germany grabbed the smaller man's pants. He tore them off swiftly, getting stiff at the sight of his italy flailing in his boxers. Germany smiled "i am going to make you mine italy."

"P-please don't do this germany! i'm sorry!" italy wailed. Germany ignored him, mind hazy and unable to process correctly. He tugged italy's boxers off, exposing the weeping man. germany breathed heavily, seeing the smaller nation completely helpless and teary eyed. Germany removed his hands from italy's writs to remove his belt. this time, italy actually tried to hit germany. The larger man grabbed italy's hand easily. "Be careful, we don't vant you getting hurt." germany chuckled. he reached into his drawer,and dug around. He suddenly pulled out a pair of gleaming handcuffs,a sadistic and slightly crazy grin on his face.

Italy didn't know what was worse, the handcuffs or Germany's grin. Italy continued to plead and cry, but it was no use. Germany quickly handcuffed italy to the headboard. When he was sure the italian man was secure, he unbuckled his belt and slid his pants and boxers off. italy stared at it. The thick, viened, slightly pulsing organ with a large patch of fine blond hair at the base. The small man furiously tugged on the handcuffs, not wanting germany to tear him apart from the inside. "p-please germany..." italy whimpered.

Germany grabbed italy's legs, and put them on his shoulders. He relished the smooth, feminine appendages. Italy was still pleading and begging, but it fell on deaf ears. Germany then slammed into italy. The small nation felt the ripping sensation instantly. He threw his head back and let out a pain filled screech. Italy's back arched in agony as the handcuffs bit into his wrists. Germany pumped in and out at a quick, uneven pace. The italian's screams and crys drove him further, and the blood from italy's body allowed him to roughly fuck him.  
Italy screamed out as germany mercilessly pounded him into the bed. At first he screamed for help and his death, but now all he could manage from his raw throat was incoherent babbles and crys of misery. blood ran down his arms from the cuffs, and he was dripping bright red from his overstretched, damaged hole germany was currently raping. It seemed to go on forever, germany's groans of pleasure and italy's sobs of despair. Finally, germany came into italy, cum filling the nation and dripping out.

Italy grimaced at the full feeling, bile rising up his throat. Germany pulled out, the sheets getting damp with cum and blood from the small man underneath him. Italy cried very softly as he attempted to curl in on himself. Germany stood up, and yanked his pants back on. He made his way to the door, stopping only to turn off the light. He slammed the door shut, leaving italy naked, handcuffed to the bed, and sticky with sweat, blood, and other body fluids. Italy sobbed until he blissfully fell asleep.


End file.
